


Between Bought and Earned

by ByTheDawn



Series: Stolen Moments [34]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheDawn/pseuds/ByTheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://swanqueenweek.tumblr.com/">Swan Queen Week + Summer 2014</a>. Day eight: Creator's Choice.</p><p>Part of the #500Challenge. Work written for the prompt: "Hooker/Escort - AU Swan Queen, no curse, Regina is just an uptight mayor of Storybrooke and a single mother. She is very bored, almost depressed by her dull routine. More than that she suspects that her lover Graham cheats on her with Ruby (waitress) but no matter how much she tries, she can't end relationship with him. One day she gets stuck with the idea of trying sex with woman but since it's too risky in such small town as SB, she ends up in Boston/NY with Emma as a hooker."</p><p>Mayor Regina Mills has been married to her husband for years, but for months now, he's been sleeping with the town's favourite waitress behind her back. Angry and frustrated Regina reaches out to an escort, Emma, but ends up with a lot more than she had bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Bought and Earned

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this the 'Forbidden Love'-prompt. This is a humble offering to make up for the fact that this Swan Queen Week produced very little smut from me ;-) Enjoy!

It felt like such a cliché: the powerful woman with the superior income finding red lipstick stains on the rim of her husband's shirts, accepting lame apologies and excuses as he 'worked late' and came home from the sheriff's office smelling like cheap perfume and cooking oil. She knew he was fucking her, the waitress from the diner, but because the thought of being alone was more terrifying than the thought of being cheated on, she stayed. That was what happened when you grew up with an abusive and overbearing mother. That was what happened when you loved too hard, and suffocated the man who was never good enough for you in the first place.

She had started putting up with more and more; laundry lying around, entire days where he could have been with her and instead played Playstation games. The woman on the side—Ruby was her name, and it fitted her well—was something bound to happen. He hadn't looked at her like he looked at Ruby in ages, and it hurt far more than she was willing to admit. It hurt to wash his clothes and smell her on them, it hurt to slide into the bed next to him every night and have him roll away from her. It hurt to be rejected even for sex and to bribe him with time alone just to get him to do anything for her. Graham was her husband, but he hadn't acted like it for a long, long, time now. 

At first, she had been in denial, but now she was slowly becoming angry. She had given them a good life—she had worked hard for everything they had—and while she had expected the passion from their early years to wane somewhat as time progressed, she did not deserve this; not after all she had done, and not after all she had sacrificed. She had agreed to remain childless for him, for God sakes! What greater sacrifice could he have possibly asked of her? What more could she have done?

The decision to step out on her husband in retaliation had come in the dead of night, as she had lain next to him, listening to him snore and knowing she wouldn't be able to fall asleep for hours. The decision to cheat on him with a woman had been taken the morning after, whilst browsing the Boston Times for ads. Naturally, she had started with the men, but truthfully, the last thing she wanted was another man touching her; all that would do was remind her of Graham, and she realized that this shouldn't be about him: this was about her; her pleasure, her revenge, her way to get some grip back on a life wasted on a useless waste of space who couldn't keep it in his pants. Oh yes, the anger had surely set in. 

The ads for women varied from short descriptions in abbreviations she couldn't decipher to ads with pictures of barely clothed women with large breasts and parted lips, ready to accept cock. Both categories were quickly eliminated. She spent nearly half an hour pouring over the fine print while she should have been reading submitted budget plans. The new playground at the edge of the small town in Maine she was Mayor of wasn’t going to finance itself, but some things took precedence; this one among them. Her eyes eventually landed on a medium length ad without a picture.

 _Blonde (28) available for companionship (m/f). Sex optional._ It went on to list height and weight, and ended with a short line: _'All meetings take place at a location specified by the client.'_

Regina Mills' eyes lingered on the word 'companionship' for long moments, then drifted to the next part: 'sex optional'. The fact that the woman was blonde and thus the opposite of Ruby was equally comforting. With shaking hands, Regina reached for her office phone and dialled the number listed on the ad. It took two rings for someone to pick up.

"This is Emma, how may I help you?" The woman's voice was slightly lower than Regina had expected—less girly. Emma sounded like someone who could handle herself well, someone who knew her way around life and its obstacles. Regina swallowed, realizing the severity of the moment. She tried to get her mouth to form words, but instead, she could only breath into the receiver.

"Hello?" Emma asked, and instead of annoyed, the woman had moulded her voice into quiet understanding. Regina felt both comforted as well as insulted that even without speaking, Emma had pegged her for scared.

"Yes, my name is Regina. I am calling about the ad?" Anger had always been a good motivator for her, and Regina was happy to note her voice was firm, if not slightly high-pitched.

"Of course. Would you like to make an appointment?" Emma asked without missing a beat, and Regina nodded, then vocalised in the affirmative.

"Yes. Would next Saturday be alright for you? Say eight at the Harbour Hotel? You can ask for me at the reception desk." Regina said boldly, getting the words out before she lost her nerve.

"Yeah, that'll work. You have seen my rates?" Emma inquired. Regina had, and she found them reasonable enough—for what she knew of the sex trade, anyway. It was money that wouldn’t be missed, and beyond providing her and her husband with a good life, Regina did not care about money anyway.

"I have. I would like to engage you for the night, if that suits your schedule?" Regina continued, and it was so much like planning a budget meeting, it was almost easy—except when she became aware of what she was actually doing: arranging herself a prostitute.

"The night is fine. Alright, I think we're set. I'll see you Saturday." Emma answered merrily, and Regina felt herself smiling despite the pounding of her heart. She was about to reply when Emma's voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"Oh, Regina? I look forward to it." She said, her voice somewhere between friendly and seductive, and Regina was mortified to find she was blushing instantly. Emma probably did this with all her clients, but Regina still felt affected. It pained her to find herself so starved for affection, that even a few simple words from a woman she had employed to care resonated inside her so.

"T-thank you, Emma." A pause as she gathered her courage. What did she have to lose at this point? "I do too."

That night as Graham turned away from her in their bed, Regina mirrored his actions. Instead of giving in to the tears that usually came to her in this situation, she found herself recalling Emma's voice telling her she looked forward to their meeting. She played the sound of Emma saying her name over and over again in her mind. Smiling in the dark, Regina drifted off to sleep, trying to picture the blonde she would meet in two days. The hotel was booked, Graham was under the impression she had a business meeting and had—obviously—not objected to her leaving for the night, and Emma's fee was tucked away in the suitcase she had already packed. Regina was ready for this to happen—at least as ready as a thirty-six year old woman who had never been with another woman could be for a night with a prostitute.

By the time eight PM on Saturday rolled around, Regina found herself pacing the luxurious suite she had booked for the night. She had just spent hours grooming herself to perfection, and yet she felt equally unprepared for the events to follow as she had felt when she arrived here around noon. Her hands were still shaking, her feet still would not stop moving, and of all the courage she had once had in putting this plan into motion, only a small glimmer remained, fuelled by the sure knowledge that by now, Graham would be fucking Ruby on their kitchen counter.

A knock fell on the white coated wood of the door a minute past the hour, and Regina jumped, wide eyes flying to the source of the sound. She froze, a moment unsure of not only her desire, but her ability to go through with this. Then, she crossed the room, and opened the door so forcefully, Emma’s head flew up. They stared at each other awkwardly a moment, then a wide smile came to soft lips and Emma broke the silence.

“Wow… you are beautiful…” She complimented easily, and Regina couldn’t help the blush that crawled to her cheeks, despite knowing it was all for show on Emma’s part. She forced herself not to return the compliment, to not fall completely for the prostitute’s ploy’s, but if she was honest, Emma was, indeed, very beautiful. She was dressed in a red dress that seemed painted onto her perfectly sculpted body, and ‘blonde’ hadn’t been an accurate description for waves of tumbling curls that framed a face the sun seemed to come up in whenever she smiled. As if struck, Regina felt herself revert to her fourteen year old self as she watched the posh girls of her all-girl boarding school change for gym class. She hadn’t meant to look, but their beauty had struck her, regardless.

“Thank you.” She answered, softer than she had intended. Clearing her throat, she extended her hand as she stepped aside a little. “I’m Regina.”

“Emma.” The blonde answered, taking hold of Regina’s hand and squeezing it lightly, thumb brushing over the skin above Regina’s thumb and causing her to shiver. Green eyes met hers, and Emma smiled slyly before stepping inside, dropping Regina’s hand slowly. Regina swallowed as she took in Emma’s backside and lingered just a little too obviously before closing the door. Suddenly, she was glad this was happening.

“Thanks for inviting me up here. The Harbor has such a great view…” Emma said, making herself at home in the near-top floor suite by laying her clutch on one of the side tables and walking over to the windows on high heels that made even Regina jealous. As Emma halted herself in front of the large glass windows, Regina tried to get her bearings back. Emma was skirting the line perfectly between engaging her and giving her the space she obviously needed to adjust, and Regina found herself appreciative of the woman’s skill.

“I’ve only been here once before, for a meeting. The view was a large part of the reason I booked a suite here tonight.” She admitted willingly, joining her blonde companion at the window and looking out over water and lights. It was already dark—a sure sign of winter approaching. Fitting, really, with the frigidness of her marriage being the reason she was here now. Emma smiled—Regina already loved it when she did—and turned her head a little to the side, uncrossing her arms and dropping them down her side.

“A meeting?” Emma asked. Regina nodded, but didn’t elaborate. This strange woman really didn’t need to know anything more about her than her first name. She cleared her throat again. 

“I… I thought we could perhaps enjoy some fine wine first? I’m not sure, exactly, how this is supposed to go, but I could honestly do with some liquid courage.” Regina explained, falling just slightly short of sassy as her nerves got the better of her. She hastily walked over to the coffee table at the centre of the room and reached for the bottle of red she had already opened to breath. With a shaking hand, she lifted two glasses, and poured a healthy measure into them. The activity and her frantic mind took so much of her concentration that she missed Emma coming up to her and covering the hand around the glasses with her own.

“Regina… there is no playbook for my… dates. We can do—or not do—whatever you want. You obviously hired me for a reason, and I’d like to fulfil that desire; whatever it is.” Emma’s voice was soft and comforting, and while her attire screamed ‘fuck me’, her eyes—once Regina met them—spoke only of a genuine warmth she couldn’t imagine a prostitute having for their client.

“Why are you doing this?” She asked, acutely aware of how Emma’s touch made her skin tingle pleasantly and how it steadied her hand.

“Doing what? Meeting people in hotel rooms? Trying to give them some pleasure? Some joy? No offense, but you look like a woman who knows how hard a place the world can be to live in. You also look like a women who can appreciate the truth, so the truth is that I have a son, a little boy, who I am raising on my own. Kids cost money to raise. That’s not the only reason, though… I’ve found that a lot of people need saving sometimes—from themselves, or their partners, or their lives in general. I tell myself I can be that savior, and most days, that is enough reason to do it.” Emma answered, genuinely, and Regina wondered if her story was actually true, or if she was being played again. Still, it sounded very good to be saved from her life for a while, and without thinking about the consequences of her actions, she rushed forward awkwardly and pressed her lips to Emma’s.

Emma sighed under the impact, steadying the both of them with her free hand as it came up around Regina’s twisting torso. Emma gave her time to adjust to the feeling of a woman’s lips against her own, but Regina did not want time. Hands still inconveniently occupied by glasses and a bottle, Regina mashed their mouths together again, sliding her tongue over freshly painted lips and finding them parting under the soft press. Emma moaned as their tongues met, and Regina shivered, relishing in the feeling of power that simple act caused in her. Emma pulled her closer, held on tighter to her hand and the glasses, and Regina twisted her body so she paralleled the blonde. Sliding occupied hands around Emma’s neck, she tried valiantly not to spill any wine as Emma’s now-freed hand slid around her waist as well and pulled her tighter against her.

Regina drowned in the taste of lipstick and breath mints, in the scent of expensive perfume and something earthy yet light that was perhaps Emma herself. She revelled in the feel of a strong tongue massaging her own, the feeling of hands traversing her back, and the press of firm breasts and a tall body pressing into her own. Regina fell into the blonde with such desperation that before long, she cursed the items in her hands. Pulling back with a shuddering breath, she met curious but slightly hooded eyes a moment before disposing of the wine. They were both a little breathless, and Regina’s head was reeling. When Emma took a hold of her cheeks and neck with both hands, she trembled, and she moaned when Emma stepped forward and kissed her again. It was overwhelming; after being ignored and untouched for so long, every touch upon her skin, every brush of hair against her cheeks, ever sigh and moan, and every stroke of tongue set her on fire.

“Emma…” She panted as Emma broke the latest of their kisses and slid her mouth down Regina’s jaw and down onto her neck. She gasped as lips fasted themselves around her pulse point and suckled lightly, not enough to leave marks, but enough to leave her weak in the knees. Emma hummed questioningly, just in case Regina’s outcry of her name had been a warning of some kind, but Regina slid hands into blonde curls and pressed her closer, surrendering to her partner, who obviously knew what she was doing. 

Regina had wanted to take this slow, had wanted to sit down, talk a little, perhaps, and drink copious amounts of wine while she became accustomed to the idea of sleeping with a woman and the fact that she actually wanted to. Yet, as Emma’s tongue slid across the strong tendons in her neck and her arms pulled Regina into her body by her hip and neck, Regina lost the need to justify this to herself. Emma was quite happy to entertain her in this way, and in truth, Regina craved the physical attention far too much to stop it now.

“May I take off your robe…?” Emma husked into her ear and Regina nodded, hands flying up to undo the knot to fine satin she had carefully selected to wear tonight. Emma’s hands were quicker, however, and they captured hers. Emma pulled back and met her eyes, holding them as a soft smile came to her features. Emma’s perfect lipstick had smeared a little, and it made Regina want to wipe it all off—with her lips, with her tongue, with her skin as Emma explored her. She couldn’t remember wanting someone’s touch as much as she wanted Emma’s.

“Let me.” Emma husked, and Regina nodded. Emma released her hands and Regina dropped them to the side, watching Emma’s hands work the knot and undoing it fluidly. Regina swallowed heavily as Emma’s fingers danced over her sides and onto her stomach where they took hold of the edges of the fabric and slid them to the side. Suddenly insecure, Regina’s eyes flickered up to Emma’s face, and she watched Emma take in tinted skin and expensive lingerie. A slow, sexy, smile settled on Emma’s lips as she bit them lightly and dragged her eyes up until they met Regina’s.

“Is that for me…?” Emma all but purred, sliding warm hands under the fabric and onto the skin of her waist before pulling her flush against the taller body before her. Emma’s voice had dropped an octave or so, and now matched the seductiveness of her dress. Regina had to contain a sob as she felt pride well up over being found acceptable. Rejection after rejection had made her insecure about her body, about her beauty and desirability, but the desire was plain to read in Emma’s eyes, in her voice, and the way she took every opportunity to touch as much of Regina’s skin as possible.

“I hope you like it.” She answered, meaning all of her but voicing her thoughts in such a way that she could backpedal to just the lingerie in case that was necessary. Emma kissed her again, a hard press of lips meant to convey passion and desire.

“You are so sexy…” Emma left on her lips, and Regina wanted so desperately to believe it that she tangled hands into hair again and kissed the blonde whose fingers were trailing patterns onto her skin before her mind could analyse the statement to death and ruin it. As long as Emma’s mouth was pressed against hers, as long as she could feel puffs of breath tickle her skin, and feel the occasionally sharp press of nails onto her back, Regina was alright. She could forget about the business transaction that this was, the sham that her marriage had become, and the way her life had amounted to pretty much nothing. If she could just kiss Emma, she could forget.

Trembling hands reached for the back zipper of Emma’s dress, and she fumbled for long moments until she blindly found a perch. She slid it down until the zipper reached the end of its track, and flattened her hands onto Emma, sighing at the warmth she found there, the softness of her skin and the strength of the muscles that lay just below it. Urgently, she slid her hands to the side and pulled the material of the dress with her. Emma retracted her hands from Regina’s skin a moment so Regina could slide the dress off of her shoulders and let it pool at her waist. Sliding her hands up a strong back again, Regina shuddered with hot need and arousal as she realized Emma wasn’t wearing a bra. Pulling back with a startled gasp, she dropped her eyes to Emma’s chest and found perfect globes proudly displayed on a body more beautiful than any she had ever seen.

At this point, Regina had to admit—if only to herself—that kissing another woman, looking upon her body, undressing her, and being touched in return was something she enjoyed very much. She might just be doing it to regain some power and pride in her marriage but feelings long buried under threat of her mother’s wrath were emerging with a vengeance. The way her body was buzzing, the way she could feel she was already wet and ready to receive pleasure was partly due to the fact that it had been so long, but she suspected that most of it could be attributed to Emma, and her gender.

Emma smiled and reached for the hand Regina hadn’t even noticed coming up to cover supple flesh, but never connecting. With confidence, Emma guided the hand onto her breast and pressed down Regina’s palm, lingering a moment and then squeezing her hand until it begun to gently squeeze and massage on its own. Regina watched enraptured as soft flesh gave way under her, and felt a nipple pebble easily against her palm. Once Emma moaned earnestly, dark eyes flickered up to her face, and she found the parted lips and hooded eyes standing out amongst messy curls one of the most erotic things she had ever seen. 

“Just like that…” Emma encouraged as her eyes fell shut at the soft trapping of a nipple, but they flew open with great speed as Regina bent forward and wrapped her lips around the hardened bud as her hand took a slightly firmer hold. Emma gasped. “Jesus! Or like that!”

Now it was Emma’s turn to wrap hands into hair and pull her close, forgetting to be gentle a few delicious moments as Regina’s sudden—and shocking, even to herself—move rattled her. Diving into the sensation of soft flesh in her mouth, she pressed her tongue up against the straining bud and groaned along with Emma, who fisted her hair tightly.

“Fuck, Regina… I’m not going to lie, I thought I was going to be the first woman you slept with but you must have done this before…” Emma groaned, and Regina blushed again, for what felt like the hundredth time tonight.

“I haven’t…” She answered, pulling back only a moment before sucking slightly harder on the wet bud, causing Emma to shudder and hold her even tighter.

“Well, then you are a fucking natural at it. No pressure, but I would love it if you would bite down a litt—fuck! Yes! Like that. God, just like that.” Emma gasped, and Regina released the nipple between her teeth, swirling her tongue over it before biting down again—slightly harder. Regina felt high as a kite, drunk on the ability to cause pleasure inside another person, to be _wanted_ and appreciated for what she was doing to their body. Emma was obviously enjoying herself, and even if she was getting paid to be here, Emma still chose to be with her. Regina vowed that would be enough. If she could, she would make this night memorable for Emma as well.

Strong hands pulled her up and Emma crashed their mouths together for a sloppy and far more uncoordinated kiss as desire overtook her. Regina let herself be overtaken, allowing the care Emma had previously displayed to be drowned out by passion and pleasure. Emma broke the kiss only minutes later, after hands had gotten ample time to explore and vest Emma of her dress, Regina of her robe, as well as her bra. Emma pulled back and the softness returned to her eyes again, although her eyes were several shades darker, and she was obviously aroused. Addicting, Regina realized. Those eyes—these reactions—they were addicting.

“I would really, really, like to take you to bed, Regina. I want to touch you so badly, explore your body. Would you like another bit of truth? When I saw you, I thought I was the luckiest woman in the world to get to spend the night with you.” Emma husked breathlessly, and Regina didn’t even wince at the blush that crept up to her features again. She was quite sure her embarrassment would be overshadowed by the outward signs of her arousal, anyway.

“Thank you… I-I would really like that as well.” Regina admitted, still not able to return the compliment, but she meant what she had said. She really _did_ want to join Emma in bed. 

Emma expertly prevented the situation from becoming awkward; taking Regina’s hand, she let the brunette guide her into the small bedroom, and sat down on the bed, crawling onto her knees before extending her hands to Regina, who joined her on the fluffy queen-sizer. They came together easily, pressing close while on their knees, kissing more languidly while never surrendering their passion. Emma was a very good kisser, and Regina enjoyed the sliding of tongue, the quick pecks, the soft tugs on her lower lip, immensely. Even kissing had become a thing of the past; all that remained with Graham were quick pecks hello and goodbye that had become so commonplace, they were impossible to stop now without a very awkward conversation.

It was Emma who took the initiative now, gently manoeuvring Regina down to the bedding, and laying her down on her back while she pressed lightly on top of her, Regina’s panties the only article of clothing between them. Emma smiled down at her through a beautiful curtain of hair that Regina lifted out of the way with a soft smile. Her heart fluttered dangerously, but she couldn’t stop it; they connected so very well… and Regina was so starved for love.

“You are so beautiful, Emma” She finally allowed herself to say, feeling safe enough to do so in the cocoon Emma’s hair and the gentle cover of her body provided. Emma—supporting herself on her forearms, dipped down to place a lingering kiss on her lips.

“So lucky…” She repeated, and Regina smiled, pressing up to connect their lips more fully even as her arms came up around Emma’s body and pulled her tighter into her. Her desire spiked anew when Emma pressed her leg down between hers, igniting the throbbing that had dulled down just a little between her legs. She gasped and moaned, tugging with her teeth on Emma’s bottom lip as the blonde chuckled merrily. 

Emma didn’t waste much time, kissing her once more for good measure before dipping down to her neck again and then down to her chest. The first time Emma’s mouth fixed in place over Regina’s straining nipple, she knew she was lost. As a hand came up to manipulate the other nipple into solid hardness and Regina fisted blonde hair, Emma’s mouth worked wonders on sensitive flesh, skyrocketing her arousal in a way Regina had thought completely impossible. Graham had been a good lover to her, but not like this. Never like this.

She arched up breathlessly, surrendering to her pleasure and Emma’s sure actions, and was instantly rewarded by scraping teeth, a lapping tongue, and strong fingers, even as Emma settled herself between Regina’s quickly parting legs. Pressing strong abdominal muscles against Regina’s core as she worked both breasts, Regina moaned deeply, running her fingers through impossibly soft hair before releasing Emma’s head in favour of the bedding as Emma slid lower. Regina blinked her eyes open so she could watch Emma’s descent, green eyes meeting hers without shame but glinting with desire. With quick motions and strong lips, Emma tasted her skin and left goose bumps in her wake. The hand still on Regina’s breast massaged with sure skill, and Regina covered it with her own hand—not to steer her, but to establish a connection between the blonde and her she was desperate for.

Teeth took a gentle hold of the waistband of sheer lace and pulled the fabric down a little before releasing. With a smirk, Emma pulled herself up, sliding her hand from Regina’s.

“May I take these off?” Emma asked, and Regina nodded, not trusting her voice. She lifted her hips as Emma’s fingers hooked into the material and Emma delicately slipped it from her legs after Regina sank back to the bed and raised them up. Self-consciously, her hand slid down her own body and pressed between her legs, finding herself wetter than she had felt herself be in many, many, years. Graham did not evoke this level of wetness in her—he hadn’t since those first months of secretly fucking whenever they found a chance to. The risk of getting caught, combined with the naughtiness of their actions had been enough, then. Regina knew without a doubt that while sleeping with Emma was certainly naughty, that was not the reason she was so aroused. 

Retracting her hand, she motioned Emma down for a kiss, and was granted her request instantly. Regina tried not to put too much emotion into it, well aware she was not entitled to that part of Emma, but she felt herself drawn in by her kind heart and sure skills. Yet, by the time Emma descended down her body again, and Regina desperately started to long for the immanent feel of the blonde’s tongue between her folds, her emotions begun to overtake her. Thoughts of Graham’s betrayal, her body’s desperate need, invoked by a woman— _a woman_ , and not her husband—Regina had only met perhaps forty-five minutes ago, and the emotions that had started to cloud her heart, overwhelmed her, and just before Emma’s tongue was set to connect where Regina wanted her most of all, she shattered. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth as a sob tore through her and wrecked her body, instantly indicating to Emma that something was wrong.

Mortified, Regina turned her head away as the tears came, trying to hide her weakness, but Emma stopped instantly, sliding up her body with worry in her eyes.

“Hey, what happened? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Emma asked softly, hovering over her. Regina tried to stop her tears, the sobs that tore through her without relenting, but it was useless. With her hand still clasped over her mouth—partly to hide, partly to keep in the inhuman scream that was tearing at her insides as all her repressed sorrow, all her bottled up anger, came to the surface—Regina shook her head. Emma stared down at her a moment, then pressed a kiss to her forehead before scooping her up and pulling her close. Regina went rigid only a moment, then she sunk into the embrace and let Emma hold her as she gave in to her despair.

“That’s it, let it out. It’s okay…. Just let it out Regina… let it out. I’ve got you.” Emma cooed softly into her hair, her voice mercifully void of judgement. The only thing Regina could pick up on was empathy, and it was such a beautiful relief to have someone—even a stranger—care for her, that Regina allowed herself the weakness of a full breakdown. She was tired of pretending she wasn’t affected, tired of pretending everything was okay while everyone whispered behind her back. It wasn’t okay—she wasn’t okay; her marriage was crumbling to nothing, her husband preferred someone younger, thinner, and along the way she had linked her self-worth to the whims of someone who did not love her anymore. She had forgotten about herself to such a degree that an hour in the presence of a woman paid to be with her caused her to feel butterflies in her stomach. It was pathetic, and unlike her—she was Regina Mills, damn it, Mayor of Storybrooke. She was strong, and beautiful, and she didn’t need the approval of others! Only she did, far more than she was willing to admit.

Regina wasn’t quite sure how long she spent sobbing into the crook of Emma’s neck, hand falling away from her mouth so she could cling to the life raft Emma represented with both arms. Emma just held her, kissed whatever part of her she could reach and told her over and over again that everything was going to be alright. Eventually, Emma told her enough times for Regina to believe her at least partially, and even then, she lingered in Emma’s embrace for long minutes more. Emma only pulled back once Regina stirred and smiled a watery smile down at the embarrassed brunette.

“You okay…?” Emma asked, and Regina nodded.

“Yes, thank you. I’m mostly just embarrassed.” She admitted, and Emma’s smile widened.

“Don’t be, it’s fine. It happens. Do you… would you like to talk about it…?” Emma asked softly, sliding off of Regina finally, but draping herself against her effortlessly, propping her head up on a hand and running the other hand lightly over Regina’s hip. It was a nice feeling, and it relaxed Regina enough to sigh.

“It’s the age-old story, really: man cheats on woman with a waitress half her age, and woman hires a beautiful woman to drown her loneliness and anger with.” Regina answered darkly, some spunk returning to her voice. Emma laughed.

“You know, I’m not sure that’s how the age old story goes.” She returned, and Regina huffed in amusement. 

“Me either, but it’s the truth.” She answered, feeling tears threatening to overtake her again. This time, she managed to force them down.

“I’m sorry. Really. That’s rough, and from what I can tell, you don’t deserve being treated like that—hell, no one deserves to be treated like that, but you know what I mean.” Emma replied, still running her fingertips over Regina’s skin and settling her frayed nerves slowly but surely. How weird was it to be lying in bed with a naked, female, prostitute and _still_ feel safer, more relaxed, and infinitely more appreciated than when she was lying next to her husband. How sad, even?

“Thank you.” Regina answered gratefully, meeting Emma’s eyes, and suddenly realizing she must look a mess. Her carefully constructed façade was demolished and between the mascara that must be everywhere by now, her smeared lipstick, and her puffy red eyes, she couldn’t imagine she was a pretty picture to look at. She voiced her thoughts instantly, turning her head away from the very beautiful blonde, who still wore smeared lipstick very well.

“What? No, you look beautiful!” Emma countered immediately, sliding her hand up so she could tip Regina’s head back into a position where she could place a chaste kiss on her lips. Regina closed her eyes and leaned into it, letting the words and the acceptance belaying the gesture overtake her. How could she not fall for this caring, confidant, woman when she felt so broken and lonely? How was she supposed to remain unaffected? She couldn’t. She just… couldn’t. She broke the kiss hastily.

“I-I need a moment. I’ll be right back.” She rushed out, and slid away from the surprised blonde, feeling her eyes on her all the way to the adjacent bathroom. Closing the door behind her and locking it, Regina leaned her forehead against it heavily, wondering how she had gotten this caught up in such a complete mess. Behind that door was a female prostitute—the word refused to budge from her mind—waiting for her, her husband was probably banging his mistress in the house _Regina_ had paid for, and beyond her job, that was the extent of her life. She had very few friends, no children, and beyond baking, she didn’t have hobbies she excelled in. She wielded power in her job, but even that was relative, and yet she had sacrificed so much for it—for that—and a man who did not want to be with her.

With hands that had started shaking again, Regina washed her face after stepping over to the heavily ornate sink. Seeing as the entire wall before her was done up in mirrors, she couldn’t avoid looking into her own eyes on several occasions, and every time she asked herself what she was going to do next. Every time, she chose another splash of water and complimentary wet wipe instead of answering. She didn’t have an answer, and the darkness that crept into her heart at that would have been painful had it not left her so numb. It was a knock on the door that shook her from her downward spiral.

“Hey, Regina? Are you okay?” Emma asked, and Regina wondered how long he had locked herself in here; long enough for Emma to get worried, or frustrated, or both. Knowing she couldn’t avoid the inevitable forever, she looked at herself one more time before reaching for the lock on the door, opening it and facing Emma—who was still naked. It strengthened Regina, somehow; it meant that perhaps Emma would want to stay despite this mess Regina had made of their night. The more shocking realization was that she _wanted_ Emma to stay.

“I’m sorry.” She said—again—and as Emma stepped aside, she went back into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed in nothing but sheer panties. Her nudity had become a part of her being by now, and she felt no shame in it; she hardly noticed. Emma sat down next to her carefully, leaving enough space between them not to crowd her, but offer silent support none the less. A few seconds passed, then Emma reached out carefully but without hesitation. The hand that was placed silently on her leg drew Regina’s attention, and cracked the darkness enough for her to look up and into soulful green eyes.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Regina, absolutely nothing. Like I said, the world can be a hard place to live in. We all have our stories. It sounds like you are pretty much living the nightmare right now, and you’re allowed to feel pain, to grieve over what you have lost, or are losing. You’re allowed to feel down and like you want to give up. The important thing is that you don’t; after falling, you have to get back up, and you go on—somehow. You find a reason to get through the days.”

“I’m not sure I have a reason. I have my job, and no one would miss me if I gave it to someone else. I have a husband who would divorce me if he could keep up his standard of living without me, and I’m afraid I’m quickly becoming too old to have the children I have always wanted. I don’t trust easily, and for a long time I didn’t think I needed anyone—so I have no one. I have more money and possessions than I could ever use, but that is it—I have nothing worth going back to.” Regina answered around the lump in her throat. Emma watched her a few long moments, face unreadable, then rubbed her leg lightly.

“Everything is a lot darker at night. Come on, lie down. Maybe it’s time you slept a little.” Emma offered, and Regina couldn’t deny she was exhausted. Of course, she was too proud to admit that.

“No, I’m fine. We should… you came here for… we should _do_ something.” Regina replied, frustrated by her own inability to formulate her proposition. Emma smiled.

“Well, we can, and I would love to make love to you, but we don’t _have_ to do anything. Lay down for me, please? Let me massage your back? Get some of the tension out of you? If you feel the mood returning, I’m right here for the taking.” Emma joked to break the tension, and Regina smiled, trying to shake her dark thoughts as she did lie down on her stomach, settling her body until she was comfortable. Emma, meanwhile, excused herself a moment and headed out to the sitting room, returning with a small vial of what Regina assumed was oil.

“You came prepared.” Regina sassed, turning her head to the woman entering. Emma smiled.

“Part of my standard kit. Now, lay down and close your eyes. Just relax, okay? I’m not going to hurt you or do anything you don’t want me to. I was going to say this during the wine that never happened—no judgement—” Emma said, grinning, climbing the bed as Regina settled back down, stuffing a pillow under her stomach and another under her head. “…but if you ever want to stop, or if you don’t like something I’m doing, you just have to tell me and I’ll stop. No hurt feelings, no judgement. I am here to make _you_ feel good. You don’t owe me anything… but just FYI, I want to go on record saying that despite everything, I’m having a really good time with you, Regina. You told me you don’t let other people in, but you’ve been pretty open with me... and I like who I see.”

Regina smiled into her pillow, tears springing to her eyes for an entirely different reason than before. 

“I am enjoying my time with you, too, Emma… and you are so very beautiful as well.” Regina allowed herself to say again. She sighed as soft hands settled upon her shoulder blades and begun to spread sweet-smelling oil along her back.

“Thank you, it’s always good to hear your partner finds you pleasing.” Emma said softly, and Regina felt a kiss on her hair. She smiled contently.

“How do you do that? Be so… open?” She asked, genuinely interested in the answer.

“I’m not; not really. I’m very clear with my words and intentions, though. I’ve found that in my line of work, it’s very important for both parties to know what’s going on, and where the limits are. Also, I like speaking the truth; when I find someone beautiful, I want to tell them… when I’m having a good time, I want to tell them that too. In general, I’ve found you can never pay anyone too many compliments.” Emma answered, starting to slowly apply pressure to her skin, massaging her softly, gently, and leaving Regina boneless within a few strokes. 

“It’s a good philosophy. I admire that in you.” Regina answered softly, trying to apply Emma’s lesson right away. Emma thanked her with a smile to her voice. They were silent, then, and Regina settled into the massage as Emma kneeled next to her, skilfully teasing out knots and easing pain in muscles that Regina hadn’t even been aware of having. It felt like Emma knew her body better than she knew it herself, and she worked it effortlessly, starting at just her back but soon including her ass, her legs and her arms. Regina drifted in the pleasant shadow land between being awake and asleep, and when Emma’s hand accidentally—experimentally?—begun to touch upon more sensitive skin, she welcomed it with a moan. 

Emma’s fingers begun to brush the sides of her breasts, the inside of sensitive thighs, begun to linger on her ass, and on the back of her knees. By the time Regina parted her legs a little wider, Emma began to pepper kisses along her spine as she worked, soon branching out to shoulder blades and her neck before descending and kissing the cheeks of her ass and the back of her thighs. Soft moans and whimpers fell from Regina without her thinking about it; she was too relaxed to worry about good form, and slowly becoming too aroused to care.

Long fingers dipped down over her ass, sliding feather-light over the outside of her still very wet lips, and Regina shuddered, hissing out a quiet ‘yes…’ as Emma lingered. Emma didn’t question her; instead, she teased a little longer, no longer massaging but caressing as she slid over sensitive thighs and Regina’s firm behind. Regina felt the relaxation leave her for urgency as Emma dipped between her legs again, lingering a few moments on the outside of her flesh before dipping between her legs. Regina groaned and pushed up a little with her hips, subconsciously begging for more. 

Emma found her clitoris easily, rubbing lightly over it with just a single digit. Even that, though, was enough to cause Regina to gasp. With eyes still squeezed shut so she could just _feel_ , Regina surrendered to the desire that coursed through her veins. She wanted this—so much—and she didn’t want to deny herself the pleasure she had come for.

“Please…” She whispered, and Emma indulged her, applying more pressure to the sensitive bundle of nerves as Regina parted her legs wider, inviting Emma to explore more of her, to give her the skilful bliss the blonde was undoubtedly capable of. 

The kisses returned, then, peppering her back and ass as Emma explored her, aroused her, to the point where she was throbbing for more, her walls clenching to be filled. Every synapse in her body was firing, making her short of breath, making her light-headed, and all Emma had done was lightly rub her clit. How could she be this close to orgasm already?

“Please!” She repeated, but more forcefully this time. Emma shifted next to her and Regina moaned when soft breasts fell upon her back and pressed down as Emma hovered over her, the hand between Regina’s legs never wavering. When she spoke, Emma’s voice was so deep and filled with desire, it sent a rush of arousal down through Regina’s body; to know that playing with Regina had caused this level of need in Emma was so meaningful to her—so strengthening.

“What would you like me to do, Regina? Tell me how I can make you feel good… tell me what you want…” Emma husked, and Regina sobbed with need.

“Anything… everything. Please… just don’t stop, give me… everything…” Regina fumbled, trying to form a coherent sentence, but failing grandly. Emma didn’t mind, though. She leaned over her further and captured Regina’s lips in a fiery kiss that fried every nerve ending in Regina’s body as she tilted her head into it. Emma was all teeth and tongue, her kiss wet and sloppy with desire. It made Regina feel alive, and wanted, and so very, very, horny. 

“God, Regina… I want you so badly!” Emma husked against her lips, and Regina reached up blindly to tangle her hand into blonde hair and pull her in for a hard and deep kiss. Regina groaned darkly, the sound mingling with Emma’s moan, and she surrendered completely to her desire for the other woman. She forgot about the arrangement between them, about the money still burning a hole in her suitcase, about Graham and Ruby; she forgot everything but _this_ , right here, that was making her feel so good.

Emma tore her mouth away, sitting up a little as she returned her mouth to Regina’s oily skin, placing open-mouthed kisses and light bites on her neck and shoulder as her hand—which had never stopped, and hadn’t even slowed—slid up a little, teasing Regina’s welcoming entrance. Regina gasped, arching wantonly, and when Emma filled her with a single, strong, digit, she fell back down, shuddering as pleasure soaked her body completely. There was nothing like the first penetrating motion, nothing like the shivers it caused and the jump in arousal. 

“So beautiful…” Emma murmured onto her skin, and Regina buried her head into her pillow as her emotions overwhelmed her again and she started crying. This time, Emma seemed to know that here was no need to stop. She kissed, explored, teased, with her free hand and her mouth, but the digit inside of Regina’s aching core never wavered, never slowed. Slowly but deeply, Emma explored her—filled her—and it was heaven.

Soon, though, Regina grew restless, desperate to feel more, to explore on her own. Stumbling a little, she managed to push herself up and shuddered when Emma slid out of her. Turning over and sitting up, Regina took in the woman on the bed with her—hooded eyes, wild hair, and desire in her eyes that ran so deep, the intensity shocked and aroused Regina. The sight of her entirely naked—and perfectly sculpted—body was beauty incarnate.

Emma held her soiled finger and palm away from Regina’s body as Regina examined her, but when Emma smiled, and Regina rushed forward to capture the side of her face with two hands as she kissed her, Emma settled effortlessly into her lap and slid her hand between their bodies. Again, a strong finger filled her, but the renewed position made Regina’s head fall back, the intense stimulation almost overwhelming. Drowning with need, she slid her hand down as well, cupping Emma’s sex instinctually. Perhaps she wasn’t the best at this, but she wanted it enough to make up for her lack of experience, she wagered. Besides, how much different than masturbating could it be?

Emma was as wet as Regina knew herself to be, and as Emma slowed the motions of her hand a moment and buried her head into the crook of Regina’s neck, Regina pressed a single finger up and into the blonde’s welcoming body. The deep and low moan that fell from between the other woman’s lips was maddening and breathtakingly powerful, and Regina knew she would always remember it. Experimentally, she curled her finger, and Emma bit down on her neck. Regina jumped, not having expected that, but cupped the back of Emma’s head regardless, so she could keep her close to her. Emma soothed the sting with her tongue as Regina repeated the motion of her hand—withdraw, press up, curl, withdraw, press up, curl, withdraw, press up, curl—and soon Emma resumed her quiet thrusts as well. 

Emma steered them, rocking her hips into Regina’s hand to catch herself up with Regina’s arousal where needed, and reading Regina’s body to know when she should give her more—or less—to level them. Mouths clashed, but slower, firmer, enjoying the thrill of shared breath and the simple sliding of lips far more than the deep probes of tongue and the hard edges of teeth. They were savouring this, Regina knew, and it broke something in her. She needed this—so much—and it hurt to have it, even temporarily. Maybe especially because it was temporarily. 

Temporary things come to an end, Regina knew, but as that end approached—rushing closer like the howling storm winds, or the inevitability of the dissolution of her marriage—she couldn’t fight it. Her free arm had come up around Emma’s hips and forced her harder into her hand, which had picked up speed along with Emma. They pecked at lips, occasionally, but as they slid sweaty skin past sweaty skin, they mostly rested their foreheads together, lost inside themselves and each other in such a way that everything fell away but overwhelming pleasure and a bond that was forming despite every warning Regina’s overloaded brain managed to send out. Emma’s hand lay softly on her cheek, caressing with too much emotion as the other flexed and worked without tiring, and Regina drowned in the motions of that caress far more than the finger inside of her craving body.

“Emma…” She whispered, knowing she couldn’t say what she really wanted to say, say that this had changed everything—that she wanted this, them, that she was strong enough now to end her marriage, that she would leave everything behind and start fresh, that she would do anything for a world where they could be together without the memory of the nature of their first meeting hanging over them.

“Regina…” Emma answered, and the sob that escaped with it told Regina that Emma felt the exact same way, that she, too, felt this pull between them—the perfection of two hearts and minds connecting in a way that only happened in fairy-tales, and even then it was rare. In real life, it was insane—but that didn’t stop her from capturing Emma’s lips in a firm kiss that spoke of far too many promises neither of them could keep. Emma captured the back of her head and pulled her closer, extending their connection as her hips shook and trembled, and then her head fell back, and Regina watched her orgasm beautifully for a long second before allowing her body to succumb to the same maddening bliss. 

When the world re-knitted—bruised and broken, but somehow brighter—she was holding Emma’s trembling body tightly against hers, hands between them still, and connecting them so intimately. She dropped kisses onto an ear, a neck, and into hair as Emma recovered slowly, refusing to budge from this position in the knowledge that as soon as she did, everything would change. And like temporary things coming to an end, so change, changes. Emma shifted off of her and her hand, pulling out slowly, and settling on the bed with wide eyes that were more guarded than Regina had ever seen them be. Emma was shaken, she could see, but unlike Regina, Emma had things to lose—she wasn’t about to get emotionally involved with her clients. 

Regina swallowed, giving Emma time as she relocated the pillows next to her to their rightful place. She lay down slowly, feeling Emma’s eyes on her, but she didn’t look at her until Emma cleared her throat. 

“Would you like to join me? You could take a shower first, if you’d like?” She offered. Emma nodded.

“Yeah, I might. Sorry.” Emma said, sheepishly, and Regina felt her heart clench in a combination of sadness and adoration. 

“It’s quite alright. Please.” She said as an invite, extending her hand to the bathroom, and Emma slid off the bed, disappearing quickly into the adjacent room. Regina sighed, shifting onto her side, lying facing away from the bathroom just to give Emma a bit more privacy. Still, she strained to catch every sound of the blonde as she showered and dried herself off. By the time she emerged, Regina shifted in the dimly lit room, smiling when Emma climbed the bed and settled along Regina’s back under the covers, draping a soft kiss on her shoulder.

“Did you enjoy the shower?” She asked, although the underlying question was obviously ‘are you alright?’, but she couldn’t really ask that, now could she? Emma sighed softly.

“It was a very good shower.” She answered, and was silent a moment. “Regina… you know how I try to do the honesty thing? Well, I’m going to do the open thing now as well. No, please… could you just… not turn around? Thanks…”

Regina swallowed, settling back onto her side and staring at the curtains as Emma gathered her thoughts. Her heart was racing, but the fact that she had an arm wrapped around Emma’s, and Emma’s body was pressed close to hers was enough to act as a tether and keep her calm.

“I felt something… before, while we had sex. Made love. I’m a little shaken, to be honest. With my job… these things happen, sometimes. Usually it’s a client and nothing more, but now… well, now it may be something more. I know that it’s endorphins and other chemicals talking, but I felt… _more_. I never ask this of a client, but would it be alright if I left? It’s not you, and I’m sorry—so sorry—but this is hitting a little closer to home than I’m okay with right now.” Emma struggled softly, her voice low and pained, and Regina sighed. She wasn’t even hurt—it was a constant now that people she cared about left or otherwise disengaged. She swallowed and nodded.

“Sure. I understand. Go find your dress, I’ll get you your money.” Regina said, sliding out of Emma’s embrace with the greatest of difficulties and patting over to her suitcase.

“I don’t—okay, yeah.” Emma said dejectedly, sliding off of the bed much slower and leaving the room with a last, lingering, look, while shaking hands fumbled with the zipper of a suitcase, sliding out an envelope. By the time Regina felt she had enough control over the muscles of her face to present herself, she walked out into the sitting room, not bothered by the open curtains; no one could see her this high up. Emma was almost into her dress, and Regina waited as she fumbled with the zipper. Not trusting herself not to falter, Regina didn’t offer her assistance, although she was dying to re-establish their connection. By the time Emma was done, she looked up and smiled, but it never reached her eyes. Regina stepped forward and handed over the plain envelope, feeling darkness settle in her gut as the transformative moments between them were once more negated to a business transaction.

“Here.” She said, and Emma frowned, realizing the envelope was still sealed, so it had to contain the agreed upon fee, and not her hourly rate.

“That’s too much.” Emma said, pressing her fingernail under the flap and tearing. Regina stopped her by covering the hand with her own.

“I don’t care about the money.” She said, and it came out harsher than expected—more painful. What she had wanted to add was ‘I care about _you_ ’, but seeing as she couldn’t do that, she had to admit she wanted to make Emma’s departure hurt at least a little. It was petty, and shameful, but there is was.

“Consider it a pride-thing.” Emma said, pulling her hand away, and opening the envelope. She glanced at the wall clock and counted her fee for three hours—just three hours, and it had turned Regina’s world up-side-down—before handing the envelop back. She stuffed the money into her clutch and sighed. Regina set her jaw as Emma observed her a long moment. When Emma rushed forward and kissed her cheek lightly, Regina drowned in her scent, in her hair, in the way Emma’s lips were soft and light, and still left her cheek tingling. She had to look away when Emma pulled back.

“I’m sorry.” Emma said again, and then she was gone, rushing out of the room on high heels that didn’t leave a sound on the carpet. Regina sighed and watched her go, staring at a closed door for far longer than she cared to admit before taking one of the abandoned wine glasses. She downed its content in a single gulp, and took the other to the window, standing squarely in front of it and daring anyone to look up. She was so numb now, breathing, existing, but without the fire that had consumed her just half an hour before.

Her heart was breaking all over again, she realized, and that put perspective on a lot of things. Tomorrow, she was filing for a divorce. During the council meeting on Wednesday, she was going to announce she was stepping down as Mayor. What she was going to do when all of that was done and over with, she didn’t know, but she still felt free and lighter as she made up her mind. She was still capable of love, it was not too late to have a child, start a family. Thoughts of the blonde and the son she had mentioned flashed through her mind a moment, but she forced them away ruefully. Emma wasn’t hers to be with—Emma had made that clear. She would just have to… make do. She was allowed to be a little selfish and leave behind the boredom, the frustration, and the lovelessness. It was okay to go after what she wanted.

What she wanted, though, was Emma—the woman she knew absolutely nothing about except that she slept with people for a living. That and the fact that she was beautiful, and kind, and that her heart was gentle and true. That she tried to save people, but perhaps found herself beyond saving. Regina brought the glass to her lips and found it empty. She wasn’t quite sure when that had occurred, but it had, regardless. Perhaps it was the liquid courage instantly kicking in, perhaps Regina found a strength in herself she hadn’t previously known resided in her, but whatever the case, a fire hit her suddenly, and she placed the glass on the nearest surface. Rushing to the bedroom, she dressed herself in slacks and a blouse, not bothering to do anything with her hair but smooth it down before sliding on her heels and heading for the door, purse in hand.

Emma was most likely long gone, but in the off chance she wasn’t, that she could be traced, Regina rushed out into the hallway, heading for the elevator. She had found something special in Emma, something _real_. It was inconvenient and ludicrous, but there it was. To leave it be and allow Emma to run away without a fight when Regina had already lost everything tonight was too much. They needed to talk—now—when everything was still fresh and they hadn’t had a chance to bury whatever had been set into motion under layers of past fears and regrets. If they allowed themselves to bury these feelings, they would destroy them both, Regina was sure of that fact all the way down to her bones.

As she rushed down the hallway, the elevator at the end pinged, and the doors slid open. Regina faltered as a blonde woman in a red dress brought up her head and green eyes settled upon her. They stood and stared for long moments until the spell broke by the doors sliding shut. Emma quickly pushed out her hand and stepped from the elevator after the doors slid to the side again, standing shyly in the hallway until Regina crossed the distance.

“I couldn’t do it. I made it into a cab and down the street when I realized that I couldn’t walk away. My name is Emma Swan, I was abandoned on the side of the freeway as a baby; my parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in the foster system and I had a family until I was three, but then they had their own kid so then they sent me back.” Emma was crying now, and Regina tried to reach out to her, but Emma slapped her hand away. “No, wait. Wait. I was in the system until I was eighteen and then I met a man, Neal, who got me pregnant, had me take the fall for a robbery, and I gave birth while in jail. I’m an ex-con, Regina, with a ten year old son. I come with enough emotional baggage to fill a warehouse, and as much as… as much as I want to stay… to not run away like I always do… you need to know all of this about me.”

Emma was sobbing, tears streaming down her face—and all Regina could think was how beautiful she was, inside and out. 

“Thank you for telling me. I’m not sure how you had expected me to react, but I’m not shocked, or disgusted… and I love children. We don’t have to deal with all of this tonight… maybe for tonight, you can just stay? We’ll sleep in the same bed, talk, wake up together? Maybe you’ll let me take you to breakfast? We’ll exchange numbers and we’ll talk. I’ll come to visit you again if you’d like—no money exchanged this time. We’ll start fresh.” Regina offered, reaching out slowly and carefully, pulling Emma into her and feeling her melt into her body as Emma’s resistance died out. Softly, she whispered into Emma’s ear.

“In the spirit of honesty, before I went out to find you, I decided that I’m filing for divorce, and I’m quitting my job. I want a fresh start on everything, Emma, and I would like you to be a part of that.” The hold Emma had taken on her blouse intensified, and before long, the strong arms Regina wished to feel around her forever wrapped around her tightly.

“Sounds good… all of it…” Emma answered into her hair, sniffling lightly, and Regina smiled, running slowly circled over Emma’s back with a hand that didn’t shake a bit. She had never been more sure of herself and of her decisions as she was in this very moment.

“Good, I am so very glad.” She answered, relief at having Emma share her intensions settling into every inch of her body before being replaced by warmth and affection. She kissed the side of Emma’s head and sighed blissfully. “Shall we get out of the hallway, my dear?”

Emma hummed and extracted herself, gracing Regina with a watery smile that tugged at Regina’s heartstrings. She really was so beautiful, and Regina now understood how Emma had thought of her in the same way when she had been the one who had crumbled. Offering Emma her hand, Regina took her back to the suite, closing the door behind her as Emma stood in the room a bit forlornly. Regina couldn’t blame her, the situation was beyond odd, after all.

“I know you have just made use of the shower, but perhaps you would like to join me while I make use of it?” She invited the blonde, and Emma smiled merrily, some of her previous confidence returning. She nodded, and Regina realized the adorable shyness she was now seeing in her was something clients did not get to see. Cool, collected, Emma was like a uniform, a front to hide behind. The woman she was seeing now was much closer to Emma’s core character than anything she had seen previously, and she appreciated the privilege of being allowed to see it very much.

“Lead the way, Regina…?” Emma questioned, stepping back into Regina’s space. The brunette smiled.

“Hubert, no, wait… Mills. My maiden name is Mills. I should start using it again.” She answered, and Emma grinned. 

“Mills. I like that.” Emma answered and kissed her lightly on the lips, causing Regina to hum pleasantly in the back of her throat as her hands wandered up Emma’s back. 

“…and I like you.” She replied smoothly, causing another blinding smile to come to Emma’s features, which she allowed herself to enjoy before tugging her along to the bathroom. 

Four hours later, showering had turned to soft caresses, to gasps of pleasure, and Regina’s first taste of a woman. Talking in bed had led to an even more thorough exploration of skin and lips and tongue, and now, they lay entwined, curtains open as they waited for the dawn. They hadn’t slept a wink, despite their better intentions, but neither regretted it. In a few hours, life would resume beyond the walls of the hotel room, but Regina didn’t fear it. Emma and her had built something tonight—something with the potential to last. The logistics, they could figure out together, and for now, all that mattered was that they had fought for this, and had won a chance at a happy ever after neither had imagined for themselves.


End file.
